Cloudy Skies
by GNFreak
Summary: FemNaru. Slow build. She didn't think her past was going to catch up to her, not when she found a far away place where they couldn't find her but of course her luck wasn't that good. If they think they were going to force her to go back there then they had another thing coming because Naruto was home and had been at home for a long time now.
1. Chapter 1

At the age of thirteen, Naruto Uzumaki made the best decision of her life.

She made this decision after Sasuke left the village. As soon as she had recovered from the mission and saw her friends were alright, she decided to do what she always wanted, to find a place where she felt like she belonged. She didn't want to stay in Konoha, not when she could hear the whispers of the civilians about how much of a failure she was in not capturing Sasuke, not where she could see Sakura's disappointed face. She wanted to see the world she heard the merchants talked about, the world where almost no shinobi existed. She wanted to find a home, find a place where she didn't have to deal with the whispers.

So in the dead of night, she packed her bags with most of her clothes, the scrolls the Sandaime Hokage had left her in his will, and of course with her emergency ramen. No one in the village knew of her journey, of her decision because if they did then she had no doubt everyone would stop her and tell her to stay when all she really wanted to do was to experience the freedom she wanted. She didn't know when it started, when she started to see the village she loved so much as a cage. Maybe it started when she accidentally overheard Tsunade-obaachan arguing with a couple of old geezers, who wanted her to be banished or how one of them suggested she should become a weapon that they need to use.

Naruto loved her home but she wasn't going to be anyone's pawn, she made that decision after seeing what happened to Haku.

She didn't remember exactly how she sneaked out from the noses of the chunin on duty, didn't remember how far she ran before she started to wander aimlessly. All she remembered that one day she crossed over the veil separating the two continents. She remembered gulping at the sight of the tall buildings towering over her, remembered screaming at the sight of the machines, which she later heard a pedestrian called a car. She later scowled at the pedestrian who asked her if she was doing some kind of cosplay.

Even though she had lived in this town for a year now, Naruto didn't understand the term cosplay.

Her life in the other world wasn't easy, it took her a long time to find a place to stay and even then she made her shadow clones pretend to be her parents because apparently this town or country didn't accept the fact a thirteen-year-old could live by herself. It took her shadow clones a lot of bargaining and a bit of gambling before the landlords allowed her to stay there. Who knew her gambling skills were going to be so useful in this world?

Finding a job was more difficult but the problem was easily fixed with her shadow clones, who she made henged into a random person of her imagination. The first place she got them to find work was in a ramen stall, a beautiful ramen stall that taught her to make the ramen she loved so much. The owners of the ramen stall had been nice to her, had somehow understood her clone couldn't say everything or explained her situation to them but they allowed her to work with them.

Though, she hated the fact the ramen owners scolded her shadow clone for making her 'daughter' not go to school when she came in during a weekday. When her shadow clones informed them they didn't have the money or the paperwork to send her to school, the ramen owners told her they could talk the principle in letting her in, saying how they were very close friends. In her mind, she really hated the fact the owners were practically forcing her to go to school when she didn't want to.

Having spent six years in school, Naruto knew she couldn't last another Kami knows how many more years in that hellhole.

With great reluctance, Naruto spent the new few nights with the help of her shadow clones completing the paperwork, where she either lied about the information given or made things up. It was only after that day, she could understand why the Sandaime Hokage always tried find ways to sneak out of the office or why Tsunade-obaachan drank more alcohol then she usually did. After all, how could one last so long after doing the damn paperwork? Some of the paperwork were very repetitive, making her want to tear her hair out and burn it in the fire but she couldn't do it. Not when the nice ramen owner had been able to convince the principle to let her in even if she didn't have all the paperwork needed.

It was from there that the motions of the future was set but Naruto never knew this, wouldn't know this until a year later but for now she cursed and complained to herself about having to go back to school.

* * *

Going to Namimori Middle School was where everything started if you asked her in a couple of years time. If she hadn't went to this school, hadn't been forced to go to this damn school and give in the paperwork then she would have not known more about everything hidden from her. Of course, she didn't know about the last bit until a few months later but for now she was going to a school that would be pointless to her seeing as she didn't want to go to go to higher education.

The moment she met a brown-haired boy on her way to the school was from there her problems started but looking back now, Naruto decided if she hadn't met that blood-thirsty prefect or even the brown-haired boy then she would have faced more problems in the future. If she hadn't met them then she probably wouldn't have known about the future she would have, the future she thought she could avoid but never seemed to avoid. She also knew if she hadn't met them, hadn't became friends with brown-haired boy then maybe she would have been lost, would have grown weak and for that she was grateful for him and the bloodthirsty prefect.

Looking back, Naruto knew if she hadn't asked the boy for help then maybe her life wouldn't have turned insane but she didn't know how to get to the school. Having been in the town for less than week, Naruto barely knew her way around the town. It was just her good luck, she saw a brown-haired boy walking in the streets with a depressed look in his face. With a big smile, she walked over to him and asked him where to go, hoping the boy would be able to tell her where to go. He looked at her, stuttered before nodding his head furiously, telling her he would take her there since he was going there anyways. This only made her smile. Something about the way he seemed so flustered reminded her of Hinata, who was so easy to embarrass. Shaking her head, she made small talk with him.

"So what year are you in?" Naruto asked him while they walked through the corridors of the school.

He blinked his eyes, scanned the area as if he was afraid of someone attacking him, which was understandable since she just fought with a prefect. "I-I'm a first year of this school."

"That's great! I might be in your class!" He smiled nervously, reminding her of a little deer with his nervous smile and frightened eyes. With that look on his face, all she wanted to do was to protect him and tell him that everything was going to be alright as well as pout at the unfairness of boy looking more like a girl than she did. "I'm going to be transferring to this school too! If there's no problem with the paperwork then I'm going to be starting school tomorrow."

"W-Why are you giving the paperwork? Shouldn't your parents do the paperwork?"

She felt her heart grow heavy like it always did whenever someone brought up the topic of her parents. Shaking her head at her thoughts, she gave him a wide smile, "They're busy with work," she lied, staring into the boy's brown eyes, "So they told me to give in the paperwork to the school instead of them."

"So what do they do?"

She smiled and gave him her very first lie. "They're working in a ramen stall."

It was the first of many lies but Naruto wouldn't know that until her past came back to haunt her but for now she told a simple lie.

The two of them stopped walking when they reached the admission office, the ladies in the office blinked and blinked their eyes at the sight of them. Frowning at them, Naruto glanced at Tsuna, who looked so awkward and nervous standing there. All she wanted to do was squeeze his shoulders, tell him to stop being afraid and show him there was nothing to be scared of. Shaking her head, she squeezed his shoulders, earning a feeble smile from the boy, who looked so surprised of her reassurance.

What kind of life had he been living?

"I-I have to get to class," He stuttered, looking nervously at her and then to the admission ladies, who couldn't stop staring at her.

"Alright, it was nice meeting you…wait a second I forgot to ask you your name!" She slapped her forehead, making the boy frown at her, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto!"

"N-Naruto…like the fishcake?"

Scowling, she crossed her arms at him and tapped her feet impatiently. "My name also means maelstrom! It doesn't just mean fishcake! It's maelstrom goddamn it!"

"O-Okay," he glanced at the clock and squealed, "I-I really got to go!"

She nodded her head, kept her eyes glued on the boy and watched him as he dashed towards his class. Naruto nearly whistled at the speed at which he ran, he was even faster than some of the civilians boy she knew and maybe a little bit faster than Konohamaru. Shaking her head, she looked at the admission ladies, who just stared at her and then to the fading back belonging Tsuna. She tapped the table, snapping the ladies from their thoughts, and handed in the paperwork that the ramen owner had given her shadow clones to complete. What she would do to be in her shadow clone's shoes now. They were making ramen while she had to deal with this stupid work!

The ladies stared at the paperwork, skimmed read it and then stared at her before opening their mouth to say something to her but Naruto never knew what they were going to say. The admission ladies had turned pale as a ghost, shivering as if they were seeing the devil right in front of them. What on earth could they be scared of? Tilting her head, Naruto turned her body around and blinked her eyes when she saw a black-haired boy looming over her with tonfas in his hands. When the hell did he get here? And why didn't she sense him? She was usually good in sensing when people were behind her after all.

Looking into his blood-thirsty grey eyes, Naruto just knew she was in trouble but for the first time in her life, she didn't even know what the hell she did to be in his bad side.

"You're trespassing on school grounds Herbivore," he stated, tightening his grip on the tonfa. "And for that, I've to bite you to death."

Before she could even argue with him, he swung his weapon at her and without even thinking, Naruto ducked from the attack. She barely did anything to the guy for him to do this to her! And what was the deal with the 'I've to bite you to death'? It sounded so perverted! The kind of thing Ero-sennin would put in his books. She glanced at the admission ladies for help but the ladies were pale and their hands were shaking form the sight in front of her. Well if she had any hope of them helping her deal with this guy then she better think again.

Not that she needed help because it shouldn't be too much of a problem to deal with him.

Shaking her head, she dodged another one of his attacks and then grabbed one of his tonfa, earning a raise eyebrow from the boy while she glared at him. "Look bastard I'm just here to give in the paperwork," she blocked his other tonfa, crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him, "And how the hell am I a Herbivore? I like to eat meat! Not vegetables!"

With that, she kicked him away from her, sending him flying to the walls of the school before looking at the ladies, who just gawked at her. What was the big deal? She had to ask herself, twisting her body around to see the boy giving her a look of irritation. Oh great, she just made him mad but hey he started the fight! It was only fair she fought back. Besides, she had more right to be mad at him! She barely came into the school and he started attacking her, what kind of a guy was he?

She growled when the boy swung his tonfa at her again. With an irritated sigh, she grabbed his tonfa again but this time pulled it away from him before pointing it at his neck. The older boy didn't look fazed at what she just did, if anything he looked almost dare she say thrilled by what she just did. Not that she blamed him because she was starting to have fun. This guy was someone she might be able to use as a sparring partner if she ever want to keep her fighting skills up to scratch and it didn't help he wasn't a weak civilian. This guy was actually quite strong without chakra.

Grinning, she looked down at him. "I have your tonfa so that means you have to listen to me if you want it back," he grunted and stilted his eyes at her but she simply shrugged her shoulders at him, "Now listen to me bastard and listen to me good, I just came here to hand in some stupid paperwork so I can go to school tomorrow."

He quirked his eyebrow. "Oh? And how do I know you're not lying?"

"Hmm…maybe you could actually check with the ladies right over there who have my damn paperwork!" She snarled, pressing her hands into her pockets. "Why else would I bother to come to school?"

He glared at her, making her glare right back at him. With an irritated sigh, the older boy glided to the receptionist who looked at her and then to the boy before gulping at the teenage boy. Naruto blinked her eyes at this, wondering why the hell were two adults were just so scared of one teenage boy. She crossed her arms, tapped her feet and listened as the two ladies scrambled the papers together before handing it to the older boy, who flipped through the pages before gazing at her with narrowed eyes.

"There're documents missing."

"I know but the principle has been told about it," Naruto leaned against her foot, "And even if the documents are not there how the hell is it any of your business? And see didn't I tell you the truth when I said I was giving in my paperwork?"

"You still trespassed on the school grounds," He pointed his tonfa on her neck. "If you're a visitor then wear the tag. The next time I'll bite you to death."

She crossed her arms. "Right, the next time I decide to come the school I'll wear a damn tag! It wasn't like I was told to wear one anyways!"

The older boy didn't answer her instead he simply grunted at her before shoving the papers to the admission ladies, who were blinking at the sight in front of them. Shaking her head at the ladies, who were still staring at them, Naruto looked at the dark-haired boy and noticed for the first time since she saw him that there was an armband around his arm. Tilting her head, she noticed the armband had the character of discipline.

Oh great, she got into trouble with the disciplinary committee.

"Herbivore…"

"I'm not a Herbivore!" She snapped. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, use that instead of Herbivore, bastard!"

He grunted. "Herbivore if you're late to school tomorrow, I'll bite you to death."

"For you to do that means you've to actually beat me in a fight," She smirked, "After all, you haven't landed a single hit on me!"

She didn't know what the hell the bastard was thinking but she did know one thing was for certain and it was that the black-haired bastard almost looked thrilled to have a fight with her again. If Naruto was going to be honest with herself, she actually liked the idea of fighting him. Sure she wanted to live in this world and experienced freedom but it never meant she wanted to give up fighting, not when she could almost hear a small part of herself telling her that she shouldn't give up in her training.

It wouldn't be a year later until she realized just how true that instinct was, it wouldn't be a year later until her past collided with her future but Naruto never realized this.

For now, she was just content to finish the paperwork and go back home, where she could relax and study the scrolls the Sandaime Hokage had left her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favourites and follows as well as everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I want to thank everyone for giving this fic a chance.

* * *

Running her hand through her hair, Naruto couldn't help but release a yawn as she walked through the streets that would lead her to Namimori Middle School. Why did she have to wake up so early in the morning? Why did school have to start at 8:30? Why couldn't it start at 10? She let out another yawn. She had barely gotten any sleep last night, having spent almost the whole entire night skimming through the school booklets the ladies in admission gave her as well as studying the scrolls that the Sandaime Hokage had given her in his will.

Shaking her head, she continued to grumble under her breath about the unfairness of school but only to stop grumbling when she noticed Tsuna walking with a toddler. The toddler was adorable, Naruto thought to herself, noticing he was wearing a hat with an orange strap. With his black hair and curly sideburns, all Naruto wanted to do was to grab the toddler and squeeze him, which was saying something since Naruto wasn't that kind of girl. Shaking her head, she walked towards Tsuna who seemed to be too busy arguing with the toddler, who looked more amused than annoyed.

"Hey Tsuna!" She laughed when the boy jumped up at the sight of her, furrowing his eyebrows at her while the toddler looked at her in confusion.

"Uzumaki-san!"

"Call me Naruto! Uzumaki-san sounds kinda weird to me!" he blinked his eyes before nodding his head at her request, making her smile widely at him, "I didn't expect I would meet you on my way to school! Now I know I won't get lost!" She grinned and stared at the toddler, who stared right back at her with a smile that Naruto could only describe as being fake. Wow, it amazed her how at such a young age a toddler could give such fake smiles. "Mind telling me who's the baby? I didn't see him yesterday when you were showing me the way to school."

"I'm his tutor Reborn."

She blinked and blinked her eyes while Tsuna stared at the baby as if he was crazy for saying that as well as looking at him in annoyance. Normally, Naruto would tell the baby he was lying but something inside of her told her not to underestimate this baby. A small part of her wanted to shiver in fear, wanted to crawl into a small place and hide. She hadn't felt like that since she met Itachi, hadn't felt that way since she first met Orochimaru and for a baby to make her instincts like this, told her one thing: this baby was dangerous.

"You must be really smart then," Tsuna blinked his eyes at her while she tilted her head at him, "Mind telling me why you're wearing a suit? It's kinda hot today?"

"Because I'm in the Mafia."

Scratching her head, she tilted her head at the toddler. "And what's the Mafia? I never heard of them before!"

Tsuna looked absolutely confused at the fact that she didn't know what the Mafia was while the toddler looked at her with interest but she couldn't tell because for once she couldn't read a person's emotions. Were they really well known? She wouldn't know since she only been in this country for three weeks now, not enough time for her to soak in all the knowledge this world could give her. It didn't give her enough time to know the laws of the world, not enough time to figure out what was seen as acceptable and what wasn't acceptable. It certainly didn't give her enough time to get to know about everything this world could offer her.

Before the two of them could answer her question, they heard someone squeal and before Naruto could even blink her eyes she saw a brown-haired girl standing right in front of her and the baby. She was a pretty girl Naruto thought to herself, noticing how Tsuna was flushing bright red at the sight of the girl. She was the kind of girl that all the mothers of the civilians boys would have pressured their son to marry. With her bright smile and pleasant appearance, there was no doubt in Naruto's mind that all the civilian boys in her ex-village would have been eager to date her.

"How cute!" The girl squealed, staring at Reborn.

"Ciaossu."

The girl smiled wider at the toddler. "Why are you wearing a suit?"

"Because I'm in the Mafia."

"How cool!"

So the mafia was something cool? Naruto asked herself, staring at the toddler and the girl who was now saying her goodbyes to them. She glanced at the toddler, who stared right back at her, and then looked at Tsuna, who she suddenly noticed was standing behind the corner of the walls of the house. She raised her eyebrow at him, earning a flushed expression before looking back at the baby, who was staring at the fading back of the golden-brown haired girl. He twisted his head and looked at Tsuna, who still looked flushed.

"Mafia seduction," Reborn stated, earning a surprise look from both Tsuna and her.

"What?" Tsuna yelled.

"I'm still confuse, what the hell is the Mafia?"

"Do you know the Yakuza?" The baby asked her.

"Yeah, they're criminal group," The baby nodded, "What does the Yakuza have to do with the Mafia?"

"The Mafia are like the Italian Yakuza."

She blinked and blinked her eyes, stared at the baby then to Tsuna before biting her lips to stop herself from laughing out loud at the baby had been trying to tell her. This baby…this baby couldn't be serious when he said he was a part of the Mafia! Did he know how dangerous it was to claim you were a part of the Mafia? If they were anything like the Yakuza she knew then they were constantly being hunted down. She grimaced and stared at the baby, who stared right back at her with that smile of his. This baby had to be lying right? But even though it was insane, a small part of her told her this baby wasn't lying to her.

"Ok," She glanced at Tsuna, who was staring at her as if she was crazy, "So now that I know this baby is a part of the Mafia, mind telling me why the hell are you hiding like that? It isn't like the girl was going to bite you or something! And it feels kinda weird talking to you like that!"

"It's because he has a crush on that girl," Reborn explained to her before turning to Tsuna, who was staring at the disappearing form of the girl. "Isn't that right?"

"Why is it any of your business!" He hissed at them.

Reborn frowned. "Naruto here asked and you weren't going to answer so I decided to answer for you."

"How do you know I've a crush on her?" He hissed at Reborn.

She really couldn't help but laugh at the pair's interaction. Something about the way those two interact just made her want to laugh? Maybe it was the fact, the toddler didn't really care about what Tsuna say or maybe it was the fact Tsuna was really arguing with a toddler! She muffled her laughter with her hand, watching with twinkling eyes as Reborn stated with a serious face about how he mastered the art of mind reading. She shook her head when Tsuna's eyebrows twitched at the obvious lie Reborn had given to him. There was just something about the boy in front of her that was just so easy to rile up.

"And why are you laughing Naruto?" He asked her irritably.

"You're arguing with a baby," He blinked his eyes at her, "C'mon if you saw a boy our age argue with a toddler, wouldn't that make you laugh?"

He stared at her before reluctantly nodding his head, earning a smile from her. Shaking her head at Tsuna, she looked down at the baby who stared back at her before back at Tsuna. The baby smiled widely at them and suddenly Naruto had a bad feeling about what the smile meant, something about that smile just screamed trouble to her and Naruto certainly didn't want to deal with anymore trouble. She came to this country, hoping and praying she wasn't going to find or get into any trouble here. Something told her that as long as she stayed near those two then trouble would always find her.

It would only be later in the future that she would curse herself for not listening to that instinct of hers because if she had then maybe the future wouldn't have looked the way it did. If she hadn't met Reborn then maybe she wouldn't have been found but she was going to be found either way…she had been a fool to think otherwise. Not that she knew now. For now she was ignorant of what was to come.

Nodding her head, she glanced at Tsuna. "So that girl…did she reject you or something?" Tsuna blinked his eyes at the sudden change of topic. "I'm just asking you because you suddenly jumped behind the wall over there when she came."

"The better question to ask Naruto did he confess to her," Reborn informed her, gazing at the flustered boy.

He furiously shook his head at them. "How could she reject me if I didn't tell her!"

"Then why the hell are you hiding?" He blinked his eyes at her. "And why didn't you tell her about your feelings? For all y'know she might return your feelings."

"Sasagawa Kyoko is the idol of our school," Naruto couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at hearing this, "I'm not even in her league so it's useless to confess my feelings towards her."

"That loser complex is amazing," Reborn stated, making the blue-eyed girl nod her head in agreement.

Tsuna scowled. "Just leave me alone."

She shook her head and glanced at the clock in her wrist before cursing out loud, earning a surprised look from Tsuna. The blonde laughed before telling him she needed to get to class on time or else she would be dealing with a little problem. Well actually if she was going to be more honest, Hibari wasn't a small problem for her. He was a big problem for her because as much as she loved to fight, loved the thrill of a fight, she didn't want to make a bad impression to the teachers or students. For the first time in her life, Naruto wanted people to like her, wanted to forget all the terrible names she had been called. All she wanted was to start anew.

So with that thought in mind, she waved her goodbyes and started to sprint towards the road, where she remembered crossing to get towards the school. It wouldn't do her any good if the bastard saw her being late for school. There was no doubt in her mind if she broke a rule in the school then the boy would come charging in with his weapons, swinging them until he could hurt her. It would never happen though because she was trained to be a killer and could use chakra while that boy wasn't trained to use chakra.

If he used chakra then it might be a whole different case.

Her musing were interrupted when she suddenly felt a huge gush of wind passing her way. Frowning, Naruto blinked and blinked her eyes when she saw it was Tsuna who caused that sudden wind. Her face turned a bright red when she realized the boy was now in his underwear. What…? Why the hell was he suddenly in his underwear? And how was he running like that without getting tired? Civilians generally don't run as fast as he did! What the hell was happening to that guy? She asked herself as she walked across the road, scratching her head as she continued to watch the boy run around in his underwear.

Well if she could confirm one thing, it was that this town was weirder than she thought it was.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki, Reborn decided as he watched the blue-eyed girl being introduced by the teacher to the class, was a very interesting girl. Out of all the kids he had seen so far, this girl was the only one who truly screamed danger to him. To an ordinary person, Naruto Uzumaki looked innocent and weak but Reborn could see the truth. That girl was someone strong but how strong she was, he didn't know. What he did know was this: the girl had a lot of potential. He knew from the way she walked that the girl was not some weakling like his student, was not someone that needed protecting like his student's crush and was definitely someone he needed to keep an eye out for.

It had barely been a day since he arrived here but Reborn knew the blue-eyed girl wasn't going to be like the other girls in Tsuna's class. He could somehow feel that girl standing confidently in the classroom was going to be someone powerful. Just like Tsuna, he could sense the flames roaring inside of her that was just ready to burst out. It had been a long time, a really long time since he felt such flames, felt such heat from her and he wondered briefly what would happen if those flames were just unleashed.

He tilted his hat, watched closely as the girl made her way to take the seat beside his student, who was keeping his head down. No doubt that student of his was feeling too embarrassed from having confessed to his crush in his underwear but Reborn didn't feel any sympathy for his student, only the pleasure and amusement of watching his student being humiliated. It certainly didn't help that he knew by making the boy confess to Kyoko in front of the whole school would have made one of the girl's suitors challenge him, allowing him to start his job.

Watching closely, Reborn watched Naruto as she gave his student a smile and declared to him that she hoped they would be friends, effectively making his student blink his eyes and stare at the girl with such hopeful eyes that Reborn didn't know whether he should call his student pitiful or feel sympathetic to him. In the end, he decided to go with pitiful. Shaking his head, he noted the way the girl took her seat and began scanning the classroom. He saw how alert her eyes were. The only thing that ruined the girl's tension was that smile on her face, which even he would admit could fool anyone to thinking she was fine and relax.

If he had been anyone else, she would have fooled him.

For someone as young as her to give such a smile told him two things about the girl. One, she was skilled in the art of deception since it isn't everyday he saw a kid her age that wasn't in the mafia do this. He had never seen a kid like that in his long life, never seen a kid who had so much potential to be one of the strongest people in the world. Secondly, that smile told him the girl didn't have much trust in her surrounding, like she was expecting something bad to happen or was just searching for a way out. She acted the same way Lal acted whenever she was in a new place. Only people who have been trained in the military react this was.

He curled his lips when the blue-eyed girl stood up and yelled at the whole class for making fun of his pathetic student. Interesting, he thought to himself, watching as the blue-eyed girl put her hands into her hips and went on a full rant about how they shouldn't act like this when some of them didn't even have the guts to admit to the girl they liked. This girl, Reborn mused, was either very naïve or truly didn't find anything wrong with his student admitting his feeling to a girl in his underwear.

He smirked when he saw the look of terror in the student's eyes as the girl continued on her rant. The looks of those children's face jut reminded him of a little pigs that just realized what their fates were. Reborn looked at his student, who looked torn between looking at the girl in awe or to hide from the gaze of everyone. The boy should be grateful, he didn't have to do anything for the girl to protect him.

However he knew he could not make the girl Tsuna's guardian, not when he knew her flames would not allow it but it didn't mean Tsuna couldn't make her his ally. It also didn't mean she couldn't be included in his family. That boy would need a girl like her when he was boss. He curled his lips into a smirk when the girl finished her rant, stomped her feet, effectively causing the building to shake, and then finally sat down in her seat. With everyone quiet and staring at her, Reborn knew without a doubt the girl had gotten her message across to them.

His student should take a few lessons from her about having a presence and having a backbone. If the information from Iemitsu was true then he seriously did have a lot of work in teaching this supposedly useless- student in becoming a boss. Not that was a problem because if he could make Dino a good boss then Tsuna was going to be a little bit less challenging, especially if the girl Naruto was by his side.

Naruto Uzumaki was definitely someone he needed to do research on and keep an eye on because that girl was too good for his student to pass up on. He could not force his student to be friends with her but Reborn could simply _advice_ him in becoming friends with that girl. Though he had a hunch even if he couldn't get his student to become friends with the blue-eyed girl, the girl would become friends with his student whether he liked it or not.

He smirked.

Yes, Naruto Uzumaki was going to be a good for his student.

* * *

"So…are you ready for your match against that Kendo Captain?" Naruto asked Tsuna, placing her hands on his shoulders as she directed him towards the gym. After catching him trying to run away, Naruto decided she needed to take the boy to the gym so he didn't postpone the fight—running away won't make a guy like the Kendo Captain stop the fight. She would know from all the times she had been in a fight as well as the whispers from the boys in their class, who whispered that even if Tsuna had run away then he would make the boy fight another day.

Groaning, the younger boy slumped his shoulders, giving her a look that just told her how much he really didn't want to fight the older teen. Not that she blame him because looking at Tsuna, she doubted the boy could last long against him. "If I had to take a wild guess, I'm going to have to say that you aren't ready to fight."

"O-Of course not!" She sighed when the boy continued to slump his shoulders. "How can I fight the Kendo Captain? He's stronger then me! I can't win against him."

"That's true," He slumped his shoulders even further but perked up when Naruto continued, "Or maybe you're wrong! How the hell do y'know you can't win? Have you tried fighting with him?"

Tsuna looked at her as if she was crazy. "He's the Kendo Captain! And I'm a nobody! I also don't know how to fight Naruto-san."

She shook her head when she heard those words. It had been so long since she met someone as depressing as the boy beside her, a long time since she heard someone doubt themself. She glanced at the younger boy, who covered his face with his hands as he moaned about what to do. Sighing, she looked at the other students who gave her new friend looks of disgust and pity. Curling her lips into a scowl, she glared at her fellow students and turned to Tsuna, who still had a depressed look on his face.

"You don't need to know how to fight him to make him lose," Tsuna blinked his eyes, "Fighting is fun! Don't get me wrong and a guy like that stupid Kendo Captain will need someone to beat him up but you're weak," he slumped his shoulders making the blonde grin widely at him before swinging her arms around him, "But you can make fun of him."

"He challenged me to a fight," He squeaked, turning to go away from the gym but only for her to swing him back to the direction of the gym. "How will making fun of him make him lose!"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just telling you what I think you need to do to win! You don't have to listen to me about how to win…I haven't ever been in your situation. Seriously what the hell were you thinking confessing to the girl you like, like that? That had to be the worst way to confess to a girl!"

He slumped his shoulders at her reminder, making her shake her head at him and feel sympathy for the boy who obviously regretted doing what he did. Not that regretting could do anything since he now had no choice but to fight the Kendo Captain. If the worse came to worse, Naruto was going to beat him up for forcing her friend to fight. She grimaced and stared at Tsuna, who gulped at the sight of the gym's doors. How was the boy going to survive this? And why the hell must the Kendo Captain be a jerk?

No matter how much the girls of their class tried to say the Kendo Captain was a nice man for defending the airhead's honour, Naruto just had a bad feeling about him. It probably didn't help during her search for Tsunade, the Ero-sennin told her what kind of guys to avoid since apparently she needed to avoid all kind of men.

She didn't need to avoid all men, she just needed to avoid men like that pervert.

With a reluctant sigh, Naruto pushed the gym's doors open, revealing the crowds of students who all seemed so excited to watch her friend get beaten up by the stupid Kendo Captain. Glaring at the crowds of people, she shoved the younger boy to the front of the gym but not before giving him a grin and crying out the words good luck to him. He blinked his eyes at her before giving her a nervous smile that just reminded her of a small scared animal. Maybe when this was all done and over with, she should teach him the idea of confidence.

It would be amazing how confidence could save your life.

"There you're hentai stalker!" The Kendo Captain yelled at Tsuna, who squeaked at him. Naruto slapped her forehead when the boy turned his body around in a pose that just screamed he was going to run away from everyone. It seemed like the other students realized too or why else would they force the body to look at the stupid boy in front of them. "God might forgive a shitty person like you," Naruto clenched her hands into a fist at hearing this, "But I won't! I shall punish you for what you did!"

Did he just say he was going to punish her friend for one silly mistake? She asked herself, glaring at the Kendo Captain and twisted her head around to look at Tsuna, who looked so pale that Naruto was worried that the boy might just faint from shock. If Tsuna didn't beat this man up then she will! She was going to beat that piece of shit till he was black and blue, to the point where he cried out for his mama! Oh how she wanted Tsuna to at least punch this guy for her! There was no way she was going to allow Tsuna to be beaten up by some judgemental guy.

The Kendo Captain smirked when Tsuna started to squeak and squirm at his words, which only made Naruto's heart fill with dread at what he was going to say next. "Don't worry!" he pointed the sword at her friend, who paled even further. "It's an easy duel that even an idiot like you can understand."

He just needed one more insult before she was going to forget the rules and just punch the idiot on the face.

"You're a novice at Kendo," The Kendo Captain smirked, "If you can get a point off me then you win! If you can't then I win!" He twisted his body around and pointed at the girl that Naruto recognised as the girl who stopped to talk to Tsuna's friend, "The prize is of course Sasagawa Kyoko!"

Prize…

Did that arrogant, no good, piece of little shit, Kendo Captain just called a girl a prize? She gritted her teeth when she saw the girl being pulled back by her friends. She glanced at Tsuna before frowning when she saw that her new friend had run away. Right, well it was too much for her to think that the guy would stay and fight since Tsuna didn't know how to fight.

Guess that meant the Kendo Captain was free game.

Cracking her knuckles, Naruto made her way towards the front of the gym, pushed the other members of the Kendo team away before grabbing the male, who blinked his eyes at the sight of her. With a bright smile on her face, Naruto clenched her hands into a fist and punched the male on the nose, effectively sending him flying towards the walls of the gym. Everyone gasped and stared at her, looking as if they didn't know what to think of her but Naruto just ignored them and went to the male, crouching down on her knees before slamming her fist against his face before kicking him in the stomach.

She did it again and again until he was beaten up to her satisfaction.

When she finally kicked him in the balls, she pulled him up and showed him to everyone, who all stared at the Kendo Captain with disgust before looking at her with fear. Clearing her throat, she gave all the students a smirk before glaring at the captain, who whimpered at the sight of her. "I'm going to tell you guys this once and only once! I can handle a lot of things. I can handle you guys insulting my friend, I know he's more then you guys think! I can handle people picking a fight with me in fact if you want to fight me then come at me! But what I cannot handle are people who think girls are prizes to be won!" The captain whimpered. "Girls are not something you can posses! This idiot of the captain has to learn that the hard way! But if I hear any whisper of girls being treated like a possession, if I even hear the words Dame-Tsuna ever again then I'll make sure you'll end up like this stupid captain! Understood?"

They all nodded their heads fearfully at her, glancing at the groaning captain before looking at her. She smiled widely at them, shoved the Kendo Captain away from her before pressing her hands into her pockets. Was she a fool to think the guy would have proved to be harder to defeat? Shaking her head, she put her hands into her skirt pockets and walked out of the doors, ignoring the stares of all the students who stared at her. She paused midway when she noticed a teenage boy with a weird hairstyle staring at her. He didn't smile at her or said anything, only gazing at the beaten form of the captain then to her. Why was he staring at her like that? It wasn't anything special to beat that weakling up.

She blinked her eyes when she caught sight of Tsuna rushing towards the gym. She opened her mouth to tell him that it was too late to fight the Kendo Captain, that she had just defeated the older boy but closed her mouth when she saw the determination in his eyes. Who cared about the fact she beat him up? It would be funnier to see what Tsuna would do to the stupid beaten man. Maybe, with both of them beating him up then the man would be sent to the doctor.

"You're leaving," Reborn asked, making her jump when she realized he was standing right in front of her. "Don't you want to watch Tsuna beat the guy up?"

"Of course I do but if I see the Kendo Captain I'm going to beat him up even more," she clenched her hands into a fist, "I want to leave something for Tsuna to beat…if I see him again, I might just send him to the hospital and I want him to see how the boy he called a little piece of shit beat him up. Oh I want to see his reaction when he realize what happen!"

"I can send you photos."

She smiled brightly. "Give me some videos too!"

The baby smiled at her. She smiled right back at him, causing the baby to blink his eyes at her before jumping up to the tree branches, leaving her standing alone in the gym. She never once realized, she was being watched by one of the disciplinary committee, not once realized this day was the first of many days where she caught the attention of not just Reborn but also the Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee.

For now, she was just content to smile up at the sky and thanked herself for coming to this country because it seemed more fun then her home in Konoha. Later on when she was older, she would look back at that day and claimed it was the first time in a very long time that she smiled sincerely, the first time she actually bonded with Reborn even if they didn't talk that much. This day would be one of her fondest memories, alongside the time when Tsuna later found out she had the video of the match alongside so many other blackmail materials.

Yeah, she didn't regret coming to this country.

* * *

"You should have seen the match Hibari-sama! The new girl beat the Kendo Captain as if he was nothing and then he was beaten up by Dame-Tsuna!"

Placing his pen to one side, Hibari looked up from his paperwork and stared coldly at his subordinate, who gulped as he stood still. This subordinate must have come back from overseeing the fight between the two weak Herbivores. He did not understand their desire to see two weaklings fight, not when it was obvious who would win but he did not know why the subordinate had to talk about the female herbivore. The female herbivore who he would grudgingly admit wasn't weak. She wasn't strong though, holding back on him made her weak and he was going to make her regret holding back on him.

"What did the Herbivore do?"

His subordinate blinked his eye. "Which one Hibari-sama?"

"The female one."

Blinking his eyes, his subordinate stared at him but didn't answer him until he raised his tonfa at him. Gulping, the subordinate started to tell him the story of the match, about how the small herbivore initially run and how the idiotic herbivore talked about possessing the loudhead's sister, which made the blond girl very angry. The more he hear, the more and more he was interested in fighting the herbivore again, to see the anger in her eyes as they fought. He felt his hands shook as he remembered in irritation what she said to him the day before, not once had anyone ever issued a challenge to him.

No one would dare do that but that blond herbivore was an idiot, an interesting one but she was still an idiot to try and challenge him.

" _You actually have to beat me in a fight."_

Oh, he was going to show her that she shouldn't underestimate him.

He was going to make the blond herbivore pay for insulting him.

* * *

A/N: Please review, ask any questions that you have and also tell me what you think of Naruto's interaction so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I want to thank everyone who reviewed as well as to everyone who added this story to their favourites and follows.

* * *

Why did she have to go to a school so far away from her apartment? Naruto couldn't help but asked herself as she ran pass a couple of old ladies, who were chatting about their grandchildren and their dreams. Of all the schools the ramen stall knew, he had to pick the school where being late meant being punished by the disciplinary committee! The disciplinary committee which was led by an asshole, who just made her want to throttle him and make him see how he shouldn't jump to conclusions about what she was doing. Just remembering what he did make her want to wring his neck.

Smiling at the sight of the school fence, Naruto leaped over the fence and landed perfectly on her feet. She groaned when she caught sight of a familiar black-haired male, who had a bloodthirsty look on his face. She flickered her eyes at his weapons, noting the older boy had tightened his grip on the tonfa. Now she wasn't smart but she did know if someone tightened their grip on their weapon meant that these people were scared, which she doubted that the boy felt, or they were getting ready to fight and knowing from her one fight with the boy, he definitely was going to attack her in any minute.

"You're late," He gave her smirk and gazed at the clock and then to her, "You're fifteen minutes late for lesson. For breaking the school rules, I'll bite you to death." With those words, he swung his tonfa at her.

"Y'know you should change the 'I'll bite you to death' to 'I'm going to beat you up'," She stated, dodging his tonfa. He swung the other tonfa at her. Shaking her head, she blocked the tonfa with her hand. "Now back to what I was saying, y'know a lot of people would have so many dirty thoughts from the words 'I'll bite you'. It gives them the wrong idea unless…you aren't a pervert are you?"

He didn't even pause to answer her question, didn't even try to stop himself from swinging the unblocked tonfa from her! The bastard ignored her! From the lack of response, Naruto was going with the idea that he wasn't one. After all, if he was one then he would at least deny it, which made him one, or he would proudly admit it like a certain pervert she knew. The fact he wasn't blushing at her accusation told her more then anything, the guy wasn't one.

For the first time in her life, she met a boy who wasn't a pervert.

Shaking her head, she dodged another swing of his tonfa and punched him in the stomach, earning a wince from the boy. Putting her hands on her hips, she watched as the boy fall down from the impact of her punch. He glared at her, making her smile even larger. Well he picked a fight with her, it was only fair that she fought back. Still the fact his eyes were still open and he could growl at her told her more then anything that this guy wasn't a normal civilian boy.

Most civilian boys and even a few genin boys couldn't handle her punch, couldn't open their eyes when she punched that hard. Licking her dry lips, Naruto stared at the older boy who was slowly starting to stand up. The first time she thought it was a fluke but this time to actually see him starting to stand up showed her more then anything else that this guy wasn't normal. She knew he wasn't a weak civilian but to see him actually stand up properly made her wonder if the boy was even a civilian.

"You held back Herbivore," He stated, tightening his grip on the tonfa.

How did he know she held back? She asked herself as she ducked under his first tonfa. Catching the second tonfa, she gazed at the furious prefect, who smirked and swung the tonfa at her. So he think he was being smart was he? Too bad for him, she knew how to fight. Using her other hand, she grabbed the tonfa and stared at the male, who looked at her with such anger that it just reminded her of Sasuke. She scowled at this realization. If this guy was anything like Sasuke then he didn't like to be beaten.

Well too bad for him, she was the same. She wasn't going to make the same mistake with this guy, no way was she going to let him dictate her life or make her feel inferior. She was worth more then him.

With that thought in her mind, she punched him in the face and watched in satisfaction as the boy flew towards the wall of the school.

"Herbivore means to you someone that is weak right?" He didn't answer her instead glaring at her, which only made her scowl at him. "Well then I'm not a herbivore, you are. I'm not a weakling bastard and I'm not someone you can push a round. Also not all herbivores are weak, some of them are strong. I remember watching in TV how a hippo killed a man and as far as I know they don't eat meat. Don't underestimate anyone who you think is weaker than you…or else you'll get burn."

She blinked her eyes when the older boy rushed towards her, swinging his weapons again at her but this time faster than ever. Left and right that was the pattern she was starting to develop from this fight. Taking in a deep breath, she twisted her body around and kicked the boy in the ribs. She felt the older boy's bones cracked under the pressure and for a brief moment, she felt herself panic when the boy fell down to the ground.

Shit, she actually cracked his ribs.

Rushing towards him, Naruto kneeled down and stared at the older boy, who glared at her. She opened her mouth to apologize to him but closed it as she realized that the bastard was the one to pick a fight with her so there was no point for her to say sorry to him. With that in mind, she glared right back at him and said, "You deserved it for picking a fight with me."

He grunted and winced as he struggled to push himself up. Naruto blinked and blinked her eyes at this, feeling a small wave of guilt building up as she watched him struggle to stand up. With great reluctance, she pulled the older boy up and placed his arm around her shoulder, earning a growl from the older boy. "It's not like I want to do this to bastard, I'm doing it because it's my fault that you're this hurt…though after a couple of kicks and punches, you should have give up so that you wouldn't be in this situation."

"You're annoying."

"Not like you're a ball of sunshine yourself," She retorted, looking up at the sky. "Seriously, do all you do is scowl? Have you ever heard of the idea of smiling?"

He rolled his eyes at her, making her growl at the lack of response. Shaking her head at him, she pulled the school door open, took off her shoes and grabbed her school shoes from the locker before continuing her way through the halls of the school. At least there was nobody in the hallway or else she had to explain why she was carrying the guy around. It would be a very funny conversation if she admitted she beat him up and now had to carry him to the sickbay.

She blinked her eyes, stopped walking and stared at the hallway before glancing at the furious male. "So bastard, where is the sickbay?"

"Go to the reception room."

"Why?" He narrowed his eyes, making the blue-eyed girl roll her eyes at him. "What's wrong with going to the sickbay? The nurse can patch you up and everything."

"Take me to the reception room."

"If you keep talking like that then I'm not going to listen to you, bastard," she retorted, giving him a glare. He growled at her, reminding her of a hungry ravenous wolf that was just eager to eat the next thing they want to see. She glanced at the raven-haired boy, who glared at her, which only made her laugh. He narrowed his eyes, giving her a look that said if she wasn't helping him move then the bastard was going to hurt her for the humiliation. Let him try because for now Naruto was stronger then him.

"So where's the reception room?" She asked him.

He grunted. "Go up the stairs, turn left and there'll be a sign that says reception room."

Nodding her head, she twisted her body around and made her way towards the stairs, which now seemed to be towering over her. Carrying the boy was easy but making sure she didn't trip on her feet while she carried him was going to be hard. Shaking her head, she took a hesitant step on the stairs before taking another step up the stair. Right, maybe she could actually do this! Grinning, she continued to climb up the stairs.

She stopped walking when she saw a room labelled the reception room. Shaking her head, she slid the door open, revealing to her the reception room. She blinked and blinked her eyes when she saw how large the room was. The reception room had to be one of the largest rooms the school had, being bigger than the staffroom or the principle office. Why the hell wasn't the principle in this room? If she was the principle of this school, she would definitely take this room.

Shaking her head at her thoughts, she shoved the boy into the comfy couch. "Now that's done, I'm going to go to class," she placed her hands into her skirt's pockets and stared at him, "If the teacher asks me why I'm late, I'm blaming you!"

"You were late from the beginning."

"Yeah well you made me more late," She glanced down at his injured ribs, "You think you're going to be alright by yourself? It isn't too late for me to take you to the nurse."

He didn't answer her, just giving her a look that said she was an idiot before looking up at the ceiling. She growled, opened her mouth to yell before remembering the fact she had already hurt the boy. Damn it, she couldn't give him any more injuries. Shaking her head at the older boy, Naruto glanced at the room and then to the older boy, who now lay on the couch. She didn't know what caused her to say, "When you get better we can fight again…maybe the next time you'll be able to beat me."

He grunted. "I'll surely bite you to death."

She grinned widely at him.

"You'll need to actually land a hit against me if you want to 'bite me to death'."

He gave her a wild smirk that Naruto knew, just knew meant that he wasn't going to leave her alone until he could actually land a hit against her. She didn't know it was a good thing or not but she did know one thing for certain, for better or for worse she issued him a challenge to actually fight her. In the years to come, Naruto would say without a fact the decision to tell him those words was actually the best idea she ever had.

In the years to come, she would look back at those days with fondness, remembering the peaceful times that her family had and how the past made her future look so more brighter but for now she cursed herself for being an idiot. She cursed herself for issuing a boy a challenge to fight her. For now, she scolded herself for not just asking him to be her sparring partner instead of giving him a challenge of trying to hit her.

While Naruto did this, not once did she or the boy notice that a black-haired baby was watching them.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto! You're late!" Her teacher screeched as soon as she entered the classroom. Most of her classmates snickered at her misfortune with the only exception being Tsuna, who blinked his eyes at her, and a silver-haired boy who she had never seen before. The teacher placed his hands on his hips and openly glared at her, making her glare right back at the man, who now flinched at her glare. "What's your reason for being half an hour late to class? I don't know how they do it in your school but being late is unacceptable!"

"I woke up late," She shrugged her shoulders and stared at the furious eyes of her sensei, "And I got here twenty minutes ago but some bastard decided to pick a fight with me because I was fifteen minutes late and for that I need to be bitten to death. Not my fault it took me a while to fight the guy."

"B-Bite you to death?" The teacher squeaked. "You fought H-Hibari-sama."

"So his name is Hibari!" Everyone, but the silver-haired boy, blinked their eyes before giving her a look that said she was crazy. "Now I won't have to call him bastard the next time I see him! Thanks for telling me that!" Their teacher paled at her words, "So anyways I fought the guy and came here as fast as I can."

"Y-You fought Hibari-senpai!" The students yelled, staring at her hands, legs and even her own head.

She twisted her body around and stared at her fellow students with confusion. "Yeah I did, wasn't I suppose to? I couldn't just let him beat me up!" she rubbed her shoulders and gazed at her pale-face teacher, who looked as if he was going to pee in his pants. "Now that I answer your question, can I go back to my seat? It's been a long day!"

The teacher dumbly nodded his head while everyone else just stared at her, stared at her as if they didn't know whether to worship her for fighting Hibari or to look at her with fear. She shrugged her shoulders, took her usual seat beside Tsuna, opened her bag and took a book out of her bag. Seriously, what was the big deal of fighting the prefect? Sure he was strong and yes even she would admit his glare made her body shiver in fear but he wasn't that scary. Orochimaru was scarier then him, Gaara was definitely scarier then Hibari though Gaara was getting better in not becoming that scary.

She did miss her redhead friend; maybe she should have visited him before she left for Namimori.

"Gokudera-kun is so hot!" Naruto blinked her eyes, twisted her body around and stared at her female classmate, who was gazing so intensely at the silver-haired teen. Gokudera? That was the new guy's last name? He looked like he belonged to one of those gangs she saw in the movies. She frowned when she noticed he was glaring at someone. What the hell did someone do to deserve that kind of glare? Following his gaze, she saw that his glare was pinpointed at Tsuna, who was hiding under the book. Great, just great, the guy barely had been in school for a day and already he decided to pick on her best friend. What could Tsuna have done for him to get angry? Tsuna couldn't do anything to make anyone angry.

Well, except lose in a game but she didn't understand why her classmates insisted that it was his fault when most of the sports they played required some teamwork.

"Tsuna," The younger boy peeked up from his books to stare at her, "What the hell happened for the new guy to glare at you? He looks like he wants to grill you alive."

"I didn't do anything to him!"

She frowned. "I didn't say you did anything to him! I mean I might have known you for a few days now but I do know you and I know you aren't the type of guy to hurt someone or even have the guts to cause trouble, no that's more me then you."

"I-I don't know what I did to make him look at me like that," He moaned.

She shrugged her shoulders, twisted her head around and glared at the glaring boy, who glared right back at her. If it weren't for the fact they were in lesson, she would definitely go over to him and slammed her fist against his scowling face because no one and she meant no one was allowed to glare at her friend like that. She glanced at Tsuna, who slumped against his seat and had already placed the book back on top of his head, then back at the glaring boy. Clenching her hands into a fist, Naruto debated whether or not she should take the chance and beat the guy up for scaring her friend.

"Hey Tsuna, how much trouble will I be in if I decided to punch the new guy during lesson?"

"W-What! No you can't do that Naruto!" Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at the brown-haired boy, who flushed bright red under their gaze. The teacher scowled, opened his mouth to yell at them but flinched when Naruto glared at the teacher. Nodding her head happily at the teacher, Naruto returned her focus on the brown-haired boy, who seemed to be very intent in trying to hide himself from the book. "I-I don't want Gokudera-san to get hurt Naruto, I don't want him to end up like Mochida-senpai."

She scowled. "I didn't hurt him that badly, besides you hurt him too!"

Tsuna opened his mouth to protest and Naruto knew without a doubt he was going to try and tell her that it was Reborn, who made him hurt their senpai and how he didn't do it willingly like she did. When those words come, Naruto had learnt to tune him out because seriously how could Reborn make him hurt the idiot Mochida? What could Reborn have done to make Tsuna, who was usually so meek and scared, so brave and strong? Though she had to wonder how Tsuna, who was usually terrible at sports, could jump so high during the volleyball tournament.

"Alright, I won't hurt him as badly as I hurt Mochida-senpai."

Tsuna sighed in relief before looking at her in horror as if just realizing what she was implying. "You're still going to beat up Gokudera-san!"

"Yup and nothing you say can change my mind!"

No one could get away with insulting her friend!

* * *

"Hibari-san! What happened to you?"

Hibari opened his eyes and growled at the sight of Kusakabe towering over him, dark eyes flashing in concern as he looked at his bloodied shirt. Ignoring the pain from his ribs where the female herbivore hit him, Hibari pushed himself up from the couch and ignored the male, who was hovering over him as he asked him about what happened. When his ribs were better, he was going to get back at that blasted female herbivore who dared call him a herbivore. Oh he was going to make her pay for what she dared to call him. He was going to bite that girl to death and was going to make her pay for the insult! The last time someone called him an herbivore was that uncle of his.

"Hibari-san, what happened? How did you get so injured?"

"Kusakabe. Shut up."

Kusakabe immediately shut up but it didn't stop the male from looking at him with worry. Scowling at his subordinate, Hibari made his way towards the table, a whole pile of paperwork stood there just waiting for him to sign the documents. He glared at Kusakabe when the older male tried to help him, causing Kusakabe to hold his hands back. Good, at least his subordinate knew to leave him alone and not help him unlike that female herbivore who insisted to carry him to the nurse even after he growled at her! At least the female herbivore was smart enough to listen to him when he said to take him to the reception room instead to those nurses.

Still he was in her debt and he despised it!

"Why are you here Kusakabe?" He finally asked his subordinate as soon as he took a seat in the chair. "You're in patrol."

Kusakabe rubbed the back of his neck. "I got the information you wanted about the new girl: Uzumaki Naruto."

His subordinate gulped when he growled at the mere mention of the girl's name. Uzumaki Naruto, the only female herbivore with blond hair and blue eyes. The only herbivore that dared to call him herbivore, dared to challenge his strength! She may be strong but Hibari was stronger, he was going to show that annoying herbivore that he was the carnivore, not her. There was only one person who he was an herbivore to and even then he was going to bite the man to death and make him call him by his last name instead of his first name. No one was allowed to call him an herbivore.

"We haven't got a lot of information about her," Kusakabe admitted as he handed him the file filled with the information of the blond girl. Hibari raised his eyebrow at him. "Uzumaki-san is an absolute mystery Hibari-san…there's almost no information on her. No one in the police know about her, there're no records of her in any of the hospitals here…it's like she's a ghost."

"A ghost."

"It's the only explanation we can make on why there's no information on her Hibari-san!" Hibari simply raised his eyebrows at his subordinate before flipping open the file that Kusakabe given him. He started reading the information, hoping that whatever information Kusakabe had gotten was useful for him. He skipped the detail about her name though he did question what type of parent would name their offspring after fishcake. Scowling, he flipped through the pages until he stopped at one detail that was left blank. The name of her parents weren't there, the country she was born in and the city she was born in weren't filled in along with anything that required her to tell the school where the hell she was before she came to this town.

She was trouble, he thought to himself, noting how her passport details were put in there despite the fact she didn't tell the school where she was born. While typing down the numbers into search engine of his family's extensive database, Hibari gazed at the smiling photo of the female herbivore. His family had data on everyone who came into this town, had data of practically everyone who lived and entered Japan. It had been his family's duty from the time of the first emperor of Japan to check on the dealings of the people.

 _No result_.

The hunt for the girl was going to be more interesting than he originally thought. Somehow this blond-haired girl had managed to not be detected by his uncles and aunts. She had somehow managed to avoid security checks in the airports, avoid the scan-in and was definitely not born in Japan or else her date of birth and the place she was born would at least be in there along with any illness she had. Where the hell she was from, he did not know but what he did know that this herbivore wasn't what she seemed. Despite the herbivore looking like an idiot, she had managed to avoid detection from his family members.

This herbivore was going to make the hunt interesting.

"Kusakabe, find out when Uzumaki Naruto entered Namimori."

His subordinate frowned at him, opened his mouth to question him before furiously shaking his head when Hibari narrowed his eyes at him. Hibari leaned back on his chair, placed his hands on the back of his head and stared out of the window, where he could see the herbivores being placed in teams for P.E. How did that idiot-looking girl avoid being found he did not know but Hibari did know he needed to know where the girl came from and her records because something was telling him that the girl was going to bring trouble to his town.

If there was one thing he hated, it was the idea of the town being destroyed and with Uzumaki Naruto here, he was almost certain that his town was going to get destroyed.

* * *

"What's with that transfer student?" Tsuna grumbled, placing his hands around his head as Naruto and him walked down the hallway.

Naruto curled her lips, tiled her head before shrugging her shoulders at him. "I really don't know Tsuna but maybe he's having a bad day or something," the younger boy raised his eyebrows at her, making her laugh. "Alright, maybe not that but you shouldn't worry about him. I don't think he's going to do anything to you…well not after I have a few words with him."

"Why do I have the feeling you're not actually going to talk to him."

"Because you're smart and know that I'm just waiting for the right opportunity to hurt the bastard," Naruto couldn't help but laugh when Tsuna paled at her words, showing her just how worried Tsuna was of the boy, who would no doubt get beaten up by her. "Honestly, Tsuna…the thing he did to you was wrong! And I'm going to make him learn about how he isn't allowed to disrespect you."

There was an odd look in Tsuna's eyes at her words and for a brief moment, just for a brief moment, Naruto thought that the younger boy was about to cry at her words. Just the thought of seeing Tsuna crying made her want to shake the boy hard or the very least give him a hug and tell him he had her now. She might have been here for two weeks now but Naruto wasn't a complete idiot, she did notice how Tsuna was scorned by everyone else, was bullied for things that weren't his fault but most of all she noticed how no one ever seemed to stick up for him.

"T-Thank you Naruto."

She smiled, licked her dried lips, stared out at the window, where she could see the clear blue skies, and then to the lunch boxes in their hands. Nodding her head, Naruto smiled widely at Tsuna, who just blinked his eyes at her. "If you want to show your thanks, why don't we go eat outside? All we've been doing for the past couple of breaks is eat in the classroom! God, it's been a long time since I've eaten outside!"

"Sure," Tsuna smiled so serenely at her that Naruto was glad for the twentieth time this week she was glad to be here in this country. No one had ever given her smiles like that; the last person who smiled like that to her had been the Sandaime. The kind old Sandaime, who never looked at her as if she was a monster, who never blamed her for the deaths of the villagers or the Yondaime Hokage. The same Sandaime who was always there, giving her advice that she always ignored.

She felt her throat tightened as the memories of her times with the Sandaime came rushing into her mind. The old man might be disappointed in her and her choices but the pain of losing Sasuke was just enough for her to do this. Sure she had her friends but her bonds with them weren't anything like Sasuke…none of them understood her in the way Sasuke did.

Sasuke was and would always be her cloud, she would do anything for him but the same could not be said for him. He was not affected by him leaving her but she was because she only had one cloud just like he had only one sky.

" _Y'know Sasuke, you remind me of the cloud with how cold and distant you are."_

" _Hn. If I was the cloud then you're the sky, always letting the cloud do what it want and never forcing it to do things people want."_

"Naruto…are you alright?"

She blinked when she saw Tsuna standing right in front of her with his big brown eyes showing his concern for her. What did she do to deserve this guy's worries? And why didn't anyone see how good Tsuna was? Out of everyone in their damn class, Naruto knew without a doubt that Tsuna was the only person anyone could consider being a good person. Nodding her head, Naruto smiled at the younger boy and grabbed his hand, ready to drag him towards the benches outside only to stop when she caught sight of a three upperclassman eyeing Tsuna and her.

Glaring at the three upperclassman, Naruto turned to tell Tsuna that they should go but felt the words got stuck in her throat when she saw the clear fear in his eyes. Shaking her head, she tugged Tsuna's arms, making the brown-haired boy look at her with such frightful eyes. She smiled widely at him before glaring at the three classman, who all gulped under her glares. She only continued dragging Tsuna after she was certain the upperclassman was scared.

"I-It'll be easier for you if you didn't stick by my side," Tsuna said, stopping her in her tracks. Letting go of his arms, Naruto swirled around to look at the younger boy, who clearly looked uncomfortably at the look in her eyes. "Everything would be easier for you if you weren't my friend. Those scary upperclassman wouldn't have glared at you if you weren't by my side."

"You're right about that," Tsuna slumped his shoulders, making Naruto shake her head and wrap her arms around him, "But I don't care about fitting in! Fitting in doesn't mean I'll have a friend that will stick by my side and as long as I have you Tsuna then it doesn't matter."

"Naruto."

"It's an eyesore to see how pathetic you are to have her reassure you that she's your friend," Naruto blinked her eyes when she caught sight of Gokudera standing in front of them with a cigarette in his mouth. She glared at the silver-haired boy, who just made a face at her before glaring at her best friend, who gulped and squeaked at the looks Gokudera was giving them.

"Oi, don't say things that you don't understand!" Naruto snarled. "It isn't pathetic to have me reassure him I'm his friend! Have you seen our classmates? They're bunch of assholes who are stupid enough to blame him for the silliest of things!"

"Then he needs to stand up for himself! He's pathetic relying on a girl to help him!"

"Who says he's relying on me?" She smiled coldly at him. "I bet you that Tsuna could defend himself against you no problem! If he could defeat that son of bitch Mochida then he can take on a bastard like you no problem."

"N-Naruto."

"Trust me Tsuna, I know what I'm doing!" She said firmly, narrowing her eyes at the silver-haired male in front of her. "Now back to the topic, if you've a problem with Tsuna then you either tell it what it is and fight him or you go away and I'll deal with you later…either way you're going to get hurt."

"And a girl like you can hurt me."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You think because I'm a girl I'm weak? Bastard, you don't know a damn thing about me to even think I'm weak."

"N-Naruto, don't do it."

The blue-eyed girl glanced at Tsuna, who had a look that just told her that he didn't want her to fight with the silver-haired boy. It really surprised her how Tsuna didn't want her to fight him but then again, Tsuna wasn't like her. He didn't mind people calling him names, if anything he accepted it and Naruto didn't like that. She didn't like how low he thought of himself. She pursed her lips, stared at the transfer student and then took a long deep breath. "You're lucky he told me no because I would punch you in the face and kick you in the balls for insulting my friend like that."

"He doesn't deserve someone like you in his family," Naruto blinked her eyes and stared at Tsuna, who suddenly became pale at those words. "He shouldn't even become the Juudaime because if a pinprick like him becomes the boss then the Vongola Family is finished."

"H-How does he know about the family?" Tsuna squeaked.

"I refuse to accept it!" Gokudera snarled at them, earning a glare from Naruto, who was now crossing her arms at Tsuna. The younger boy didn't look her in the eye instead deciding to gulp at the look that Gokudera was giving them. "I'm the one who's fit to be the Juudaime!"

She frowned at him. "As in your family? How can your family be the tenth generation? And last time I check your last name is Sawada not Vongola! And what does he mean he's the only one fit to be the Juudaime? Tsuna! Can you start telling me what the hell is going on?"

Tsuna looked at Gokudera's feet, her feet, to the trees, the school walls before finally resting his eyes at the ground. She frowned at this, wondering why the younger boy was avoiding looking at her eyes and why he looked so frightened at the mention of the Vongola family. Something wasn't making sense and Tsuna was definitely hiding something from her. She licked her dried lips and stared at Tsuna, who was avoiding her gaze.

"Tsuna, what did he mean by you shouldn't even become the juudaime? And what the hell is the Vongola Family?" He didn't answer her. "Tsuna! Tell me what the hell you're getting yourself involved with!"

He didn't answer her and for a brief second Naruto contemplated strangling the younger boy so she could get the information she wanted before deciding it was a bad idea. He looked like he was still trying to deny whatever the boy was saying, looked as if he didn't want to be a part of this Vongola family and certainly didn't look as if he wanted her to know. Looking up at the clear blue sky and then to her friend, Naruto just shook her head and gave him a smile.

"I think I should leave you guys alone," Tsuna blinked his eyes at her, "I don't know what the hell you guys are talking about and while I'm an idiot, I do know that whatever you talk about doesn't involve me. So I'll let you guys talk it out," she narrowed her eyes at Gokudera, "But if I see a single scratch on Tsuna Gokudera, I'll make you wish that you die."

For just a second, Naruto thought she heard the purrs of the Kyuubi but she shook her head at this thought and turned to walk towards the canteen to get some more food. She was silly for thinking that she heard the fox. After all, there was no need for him to be awake because she was going to live a normal civilian life, a life where no one knew what she carried. A life where no one was going to use her and a life where there was a chance her childhood dreams could come true. She was going to have that life.

It would only be two years later when she realized how stupid she was for thinking like that and how that especially came true when the one person she trusted started to go after her family.

She didn't realize how much her past was affecting her future and her friends until she met _him_ again.

* * *

Q&A

Q: Does Naruto have sky flames?

A: As you can see from this chapter, it is hinted that Naruto does have sky flames.

Q:Is Kurama still with her?

A: Yes, he is still there and the two of them will make contact soon.

Q:Does Kurama affect Naruto's flames?

A: You will just have to wait and see for that bit.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know this is a short chapter compared to the other chapters I have written but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Also please don't be afraid to ask any questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I know it has been a long time since I updated but it has been hard to find some idea for this chapter but I've finally overcome the writer block for this chapter.

* * *

"So Tsuna, why is Gokudera following you like a lost puppy these days? Seriously what the hell happened for him to become like that? A couple of weeks ago, he wanted to murder you." Naruto couldn't help but ask Tsuna as they walked towards the school gates. It had been weeks since the incident with Gokudera but it was only now she had the chance to ask her friend with the boy out of hearing range. Honestly, if she didn't know Tsuna needed another person to protect him and didn't want to fight with another person, she would have asked him earlier.

Tsuna gulped and looked everywhere but at her face as he said, "We talked that's all Naruto."

"Talk?" She raised her eyebrows at him. "Tsuna, I'm insulted that you think that low of me! When I left you with him, he wanted to murder you to become some juudaime or something. Tell me the truth, what the hell happened between the two of you?"

"We just talked...and I might have saved him," Tsuna muttered, rubbing the back of his neck as he admitted this tiny detail to her. She furrowed her eyebrows, opened her mouth before closing her mouth when she realized that her friend did not want to tell her about what he saved the boy from. Was it another one of those things he didn't want her to know? She couldn't help but wonder, pushing her hands into her skirt's pockets as she took off her shoes and took the school shoes. It wouldn't surprise her if it was, Tsuna was keeping secrets from her but he would tell her one day what he was hiding from her.

If he didn't well he was going to learn the hard way about how far she was willing to go to find out what he was hiding from her.

"Right, so where is he? It's the first time in weeks that he didn't try to pick you up from your house," Naruto mused, picking up her bag from the floor before looking at her friend. "Not that I'm complaining, I want a day where he doesn't give me an ugly glare for being so close to you."

The younger boy winced at the reminder and gave her a look that said he was so sorry for her to have to deal with Gokudera's looks. She just shook her head at him. "It's fine Tsuna. It isn't like it's the first time people gave me those looks," she smiled as she remembered the looks Sakura used to give her whenever Sasuke and her talked, "Besides I find it kinda cute y'know?"

"C-Cute?"

"Not Gokudera though he isn't too easy in the eyes if you asked one of my old classmates but anyway I find how he acts towards you is cute," she smiled softly at him, "He doesn't want you to get hurt and hates anyone who he thinks is going to harm you...or is also very close to you," she giggled as a picture of Gokudera of being a female popped into her mind, which caused her friend to raise his eyebrows at her, "Y'know if Gokudera was a girl, I think he would be the perfect example of the jealous girlfriend."

Tsuna blinked his eyes and when he finally realized what she just said, he flushed red. "Naruto! You shouldn't be saying these things about him? And w-why were you thinking of Gokudera being a girl? You shouldn't think like that."

"I can't control how my mind works," she informed him as she took her usual seat beside him. "It just came into my mind. Besides I think Gokudera would be a very pretty girl and the type of girl I would approve for you."

"W-What!"

She sighed. "You're my best guy friend and as your best friend who is a girl, I feel like it is my duty to approve whatever girl you date."

"Why is it your business?" He squeaked, putting his face into his hands.

She snorted. "Because I would see her with you and I would have to deal with her. If I don't like her then I'm sorry to say this Tsuna but it'll be hard for me to get along with her or not to prank her."

"P-Prank! You don't do pranks."

"Of course I do, who do you think was able to get the police to come to school and inspect for bombs?" Tsuna paled at her words. "Or painted that beautiful painting of Hibari onto the school wall? It certainly wasn't anyone in our damn school."

"Do you know how much trouble you will be in if he finds out it was you?" Tsuna squeaked, flickering his eyes at their chatting classmates and nearly cried when he caught sight of one of Hibari's henchmen, who seemed to be staring very intently at Naruto. She shrugged her shoulder. "Naruto! If he finds out if it was you, Hibari-senpai is going to bite you to death."

"His bark is worse than his bite," Naruto informed him, undoing her hair tie. "Besides I like being bitten to death," Tsuna looked at her as if she was crazy and maybe she was but she did enjoy her fight with Hibari, "It almost reminds me of home that one time I fought him."

"What type of home did you live in?" He muttered, looking at her with fear.

She laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know Tsuna? Maybe I lived in a home where I was surrounded by ninjas."

The brown-haired boy blinked, stared at her before shaking his head furiously, most likely thinking she was joking about what she had just said. If only he knew the truth, Naruto thought to herself, gazing out at the window. If he knew about the fact she was a ninja, he would have a heart attack and looked at her as if she was crazy for saying she was one. Not that she was one anymore, she gave up being a ninja the moment Sasuke decided to leave her the way he did.

Shaking her head, she glanced at the clock, where she could see that it was only five more minutes before school started, and then to her classmates who were all busy talking to each other. The only classmate that stood out to her was Yamamoto, who was busy laughing at one of the jokes that one of his friends had said to him. It was so fake, Naruto thought to herself, gazing at Yamamoto's smiles. She didn't know him well but she did know from experience when someone was faking it and Yamamoto was faking everything.

"W-Why are you looking at Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked, gazing at their classmates. "I t-thought you said to Hayashi-san you didn't like anyone in our class."

"I really don't like any of the boys in our class," she admitted, "I'm just thinking what's wrong with Yamamoto for him to act like that."

The younger boy frowned, looked at Yamamoto before shaking his head. "He seems to be fine to me."

"He isn't fine Tsuna," Naruto answered, placing her feet on the table, "I'm telling ya that something is wrong with Yamamoto."

"And how do you know? You don't talk to him."

"I'm all knowing Tsuna don't you know?" Tsuna laughed nervously, which only made her pout. "Don't give me that nervous laugh Tsuna! I'm all knowing when it comes to feelings and I'm telling you that Yamamoto is not alright."

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows. "T-Then why don't you go talk to him about it."

"And be killed by his crazy fangirls? No thank you," Naruto shuddered, "I want to have a school life where fangirls don't hate me."

The younger boy frowned. "What happened for you to have fangirls hate you?"

"I got close to their idol," Naruto smiled widely as she remembered her first meeting with Sasuke, "Of course I didn't know he was off-limits but I wanted a friend, and he seemed to need one. I didn't regret becoming close to him, he's my best-friend."

Tsuna looked into her eyes and his eyes widened as if he realized something big, which just made Naruto want to know what her friend realized. He gazed at her with looks of understanding as if he knew the truth behind her words about her relationship between her best friend and her. He didn't know the truth, she thought to herself, no one knew the truth not even Hinata and that girl was the closest thing she had to a sister.

"You miss him don't you? You must have hated moving here." Tsuna said softly, looking nervously at her.

"Why would I miss a bastard like him?," The memories of their last fight flooded into her mind and the burning rage that she felt since he left swirled around her, making her growl at the memory of her best friend " A bastard who doesn't give a damn about other people feelings! A bastard who only think of himself. He could die for all I care!"

"Uzumaki Naruto! Control your language. Classes has just started!" Their homeroom teacher yelled after she finished her outburst.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto first appeared in Namimori two months ago," Kusakabe announced, putting the newest files of his recent investigation of newest female student in Namimori on the table. Hibari looked up from his paperwork, curled his lips at this information and flipped open the files which showed all the girl's activities since her arrival. "There isn't much on her family life but from what we were able to gather, the girl's parents work in the ramen shop, leaving her alone for the rest of the day."

"Were you able to find out why they came here?" He asked, reading through the lists of activities the girl had done since she arrived.

Kusakabe shook his head. "The ramen shop owner says that her parents didn't like to talk about it but from what he knows it's because of some boy."

"Boy?"

"They say that someone hurt her and that she could not handle being at home," Hibari raised his eyebrow as he remembered his interaction with the blonde herbivore, who didn't flinch when they started fighting. "The boy was really close to her but something happened between them for her parents decide they needed to move out of their hometown."

He flickered his eyes out at the window, where he caught sight of the herbivores crowding around each other as the P.E teacher told them about what activity they were doing today. His eyes stopped when he caught sight of the blond-haired herbivore that had a large smile on her face as the other female herbivores talked to her. The memory of his grandmother faking a smile rushed through his mind but he mentally scoffed in his head as he remembered how weak his grandmother had been for loving his grandfather.

Never let emotions control you those were his father's words when he used to ask him how to become strong. Do not become like your grandmother, his father would tell him whenever they saw his grandmother who always looked at his father with a strange look in her eyes. Love is not an emotion that a Hibari need, his father told him after another painful visit to his grandmother.

"Though it strange," Kusakabe said, snapping him out of his thoughts. Hibari raised his eyebrow at him. "Uzumaki does not seem like the type of girl who would cry her heart out for a boy."

"Why?"

Kusakabe looked down at the files, where the picture of the smiling blonde laid, then to him before finally saying, "You noticed haven't you Hibari-san? She's not like the girls in this school. She's the only person in this whole school who hurt you," he growled at the reminder, causing Kusakabe to gulp, but the older boy decided to continue on, "She doesn't seem to spend any time in the shops and has no care for the boys in her class."

"Why do you know that?"

His subordinate flushed red. "Well she's pretty and I thought the only reason why a pretty girl like her would hang out with Sawada-san is either because she likes him or if she pities him," he raised his eyebrow, "and Iwaswondering if she liked someone."

"Hn. You want her."

"No," Kusakabe denied, shaking his head furiously. "I'm curious about her, the more I learn about the girl, the more confused I am about why she's here."

He grunted at him, remembering the blond-haired girl and how hard she punched him on the stomach as well as the control on her face. She dared to hold back on him, dared to mock him and for that he wanted to make her pay for it...but after he paid his debt to her.

"What are the contradictions?"

Kusakabe pursed his lips. "Her file didn't state the name of her parents and when someone asked her about who her parents are, she told them the names Toma and Ayaka however the names of the people that work for the ramen stall owner are Hotaru and Osamu."

"She's lying."

"Yes but why?" Kusakabe shook his head. "When we asked the ramen stand owner where the family came from, he said Tokyo but when we checked the records, there was no record of Uzumaki Naruto being there."

Hibari grunted before gazing at his computer, which stood there mocking him about how the young girl was not in any of his parents' records. If his father or mother knew what was happening, they would look down at him while that man would smile and try to give him some advice on how to find more information on the girl. He did not want this to leak out but his parents would find out, they always did.

"Anything else?"

Kusakabe hesitated, glanced out at the window, where he could clearly see the image of his sprayed painted face. If he knew the herbivore that painted the building, he was going to make them pay for mocking him and his school. "W-We also found out who used permanent paint on the wall," Hibari looked up at him with interest, "And y-you're not going to like it."

"Who?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

He growled, looked down at the window, where he could clearly spot the blond-haired herbivore, then to Kusakabe. "Bring her to me right now!" He snarled. "And if you found out it was her, why did you not bring her to me earlier?"

"I-It was hard gathering evidence on the crime!" He protested. "It was hard to find proof it was her since her locker didn't have any the paints that was used in the prank! We only knew it was her because I overheard her admitting it to Dame-Tsuna!"

"When was this?"

"This morning."

"And you did not think to bring her to me? Or tell me this earlier."

Kusakabe rubbed the back of his neck. "Hibari-san, Uzumaki-san is not someone we could capture very easily," he glanced out at the window, "if she could hurt you," he glared at the boy for the reminder, causing his subordinate to smile apologetically at him, "Then there's no telling what she could do to us."

He crossed his arms, stared darkly at his subordinate before finally saying, "Get Uzumaki Naruto here right now or else."

Kusakabe paled, licked his dried lips before rushing out of the door, leaving him alone with the file that belonged to the one girl that was slowly becoming a pain in his neck. She had been here for the past two months and if this was the amount of trouble she caused in two months, he did not want to know what the girl could potentially do in the next couple of years.

Still the last name Uzumaki sound familiar, Hibari mused, picking up the file from the table and flipping it open to the members of her family. He gazed at the picture of the girl, noticing how the girl looked too much like one of the students that belonged here. He did not remember all the students who came to school, why would he when they were all herbivores...well all except one. The weakest looking herbivore of the school, the one he heard students snicker about but they were not related after all why would a herbivore with her strength be related to such a weak herbivore?

Shaking his head, he looked out at the window and scowled when he caught sight of the blond-haired girl, who stared right at him and only looked away when Kusakabe appeared in the field. Weak, his mind whispered as he gazed into her blue eyes. _She is the herbivore,_ his father's voice whispered into his mind as he continued to hold her gaze. So much potential and yet she loses it for a boy, his mind whispered, only a herbivore would act like that. A true carnivore would not allow themselves to be affected by their personal feelings.

The girl may have beaten him in a fight but she did not win his respect.

No, if what Kusakabe say was true then this girl was just like any other female herbivore, was just like his pathetic grandmother.

* * *

"So you're telling me that I have to come with you because the bastard wanted to see me?" The older boy with the weird hairstyle nodded his head, giving her a look of pity while her classmates just gulped and stared at her like she was some kind of monster for getting the bastard's attention. She pinched her nose, gazed at her sensei, who looked as pale as a ghost at what the boy in the weird hairstyle had just said. "Why the hell must I go see him? Tell the bastard, I'll see him in lunch or something! I'm not missing P.E just because he wants to see me."

"U-Uzumaki-san, no one says no to Hibari," One of the girls said, flickering her eyes at Hibari's lackey. "Y-You don't want to be bitten to death do you?"

She rolled her eyes. "It isn't like he's going to murder me," everyone looked at her in disbelief, making her frown at them. "I can take him any time, any day. If he wants me to go to him then he should make me."

"Uzuamki-san, you don't want to make Hibari-san angry," His lackey spoke up, "If you don't see him right now, he'll do more then bite you to death."

She growled, gazed at her teacher and then to the students, who all nodded at her to go with Hibari lackey, before finally looking at the lackey himself. Why her? Why was it always her that had to deal with assholes? Was she some kind of magnet for them? She came to this place to get away from anything that reminded her of a certain asshole and yet she was being confronted by another asshole but only this time, the asshole has a lackey and seemed to actually control the whole town.

"Tell the bastard that I'm not someone he can order around!" She clenched her hands into a fist. "I'll say it again, if he wants me to go see him then he can wait till lunch. I'm not skipping P.E just because he wanted to talk to me."

"Don't make it harder for yourself," The lackey grimaced, "We could do this the easy way or the hard way."

"What's the easy way?"

"You go with me without anymore complaints."

"And the hard way?"

"I drag you there."

She could tell from looking into the boy's eyes that he was not joking around about this. He would seriously drag her to see Hibari even if it killed him. Damn it! She didn't want to be humiliated by having some boy carry her but she didn't want to obey the bastard, who didn't care about her feelings. Why couldn't life be more easier for her? Shaking her head, she nodded her head at him, glanced at her whispering classmates before gesturing for him to lead the way.

The lackey nodded his head, gave her a small smile before proceeding to walk in front of her. Taking in another deep breath, Naruto shoved her hands into her pockets and started to follow the older boy towards Hibari's office, wherever that was. What did she do for him to want call her up? Did he find out about the pranks she had been doing? Of course not, if he did then wouldn't he have come here personally and punish her for actions?

"So...how long have y'know the bastard?" Naruto couldn't help but asked, glazing at the tall male.

"Since we were four."

She blinked and scrunched her eyebrows at him. "If you're friends with him then why don't ya call him by his first name or take out the san?"

"Hibari-san and me are in different stations," she furrowed her eyebrows at him, "And Hibari-san doesn't like being called by his first name."

"Right," she nodded and tilted her head, "If y'know him since you were four then has he always been a bloodthirsty bastard that say things that can be taken the wrong way? And why the hell does he have a stick up his ass?"

The lackey laughed. "He's always been like that and he does not have a stick up his ass, he just hides his emotion better."

"Hide his emotions my foot," Naruto muttered, "He makes his feelings quite known."

"His whole family is like that," The lackey explained as they took a turn to the left in the corridor, "Since you're new and everything, it's only fair that I explain to you that Hibari's family has been running this town since the very beginning of its foundation. If you get his attention in a bad way, you're not safe from him or...his family."

"That explains everything," she gazed at the door and groaned when she saw the students were watching her, "Still what the hell did I do to make him want to see me? I didn't do anything to get his attention in the bad way!"

"So you weren't the one who spray-painted the school walls with a picture of Hibari-san, saying the words 'I'll bite you to death'."

She flushed red, opened her mouth to deny it but only to notice that the older boy was giving her a look that said that she shouldn't bother to lie to him. "So what if I did!" She snapped. "He deserved it for making me even more late for a lesson and calling me a herbivore. I beat him in a fight. That does not make me weak. It makes me stronger then him."

The lackey shook his head at her. "Hibari-san has many criteria of what makes a person strong."

"What are they?"

"I don't know," He shrugged his shoulders, "Hibari-san never tells me about it but I do know it's even harsher for a girl then a guy."

She slumped her shoulders at him. So the bastard had a critera of what make a person strong? Why doesn't she believe that? He looked and acted like Sasuke and as far as she knew, Sasuke's criteria of strong was anyone who could beat him in a fight. What on earth could be this bastard's criteria of strong? Shaking her head, she gazed at the tall boy, who suddenly stopped walking when they reached the reception room.

She raised her eyebrows at him. "The bastard does his business here?"

"Yes."

"So this isn't a place where a student could just relax?"

"Not unless they want to be bitten to death by Hibari."

"So basically unless they want to go to hospital."

"Pretty much," the lackey answered in amusement as he opened the door for her. She licked her dried lips, entered the room and ducked when she saw that a tonfa was heading her way. Her heart started to race when she saw the rage and bloodlust in Hibari's eyes but she held her head high as she dodged the next attack while his lackey just stood there, looking shocked at the sudden display of violence.

Honestly why was he surprise? She knew it was going to happen especially since the older boy was not happy with her destroying his property and for beating him in a fight.

She ducked under the tonfa and kicked the boy in the stomach, sending him flying towards the table while his lackey just blinked his eyes at them. She smiled in triumph but her smile was quickly wiped away when the male pushed himself up and charged after her. Growling, she blocked his tonfa, clenched her hands into a fist and quickly punched him in a stomach before he could use the other tonfa to hit her head. The older boy stumbled, earning a gasp from his lackey and a grin from her.

"Are you going to stop now?" She asked him as he struggled to stand up. "I can do this all day bastard!"

He smirked and launched another attack against her. She ducked and dodged, taking each step back towards the door but only to stop when she grabbed hold of his tonfa. That was a mistake. Before she could do anything, the boy pulled his tonfa and kicked her in a stomach, sending her flying to the tonfa. She blinked when she realized that she landed in the cushions and flushed bright red when she noticed that the older boy was right on top of her.

"W-What are you doing?" She squeaked, glaring at the older male, who was now currently griping her wrists. "Get off of me! I'm not your plaything."

The older male sneered and leaned towards her until they were only a few inches apart. "Uzumaki Naruto, you have been causing nothing but trouble since you got here," she opened her mouth to protest but closed it when she saw just how angry the male was, "For breaking the school rules, you'll be punished."

"Y'know with our current position, I've a very bad feeling about what being punish might mean."

The male did not even flush red at her words, only glaring at her for making the comment. "For destroying school property, you'll serve detention every day for the next six months serving detention with me."

"Six months!" She screeched.

He pushed the tonfa harder at her and growled. "I cannot bite you to death since you enjoy it so I should give you detention."

"But six months!"

"You broke the school rules by painting the school wall, coming to lessons late and for having blond hair!"

"Gokudera have silver hair and you don't talk! He also destroyed school building but I don't see you doing this to him."

He glared at her. "That herbivore's family pays for the damage and has not truly destroyed the building," she snorted, "And there's a letter written that stated it is his natural hair colour."

"It's obvious my hair is natural!" To prove her point, she shoved her head to his eyes where he could clearly see that her roots did not have any dye. "And why six months? Why not a month?"

"Kusakabe?"

"At least twenty members of the discplinary committee, including myself, and all of the cleaning staff are currently clean your, uh, masterpiece," Kusakabe rubbed his arms, "If it had just been one person, it probably would have taken a good six months to get rid of the paint with how large you decided to paint it."

She groaned and hit her head against the cushion, gazing up at the male's grey eyes and finally noticed that the shape of the male's eyes looked almost similar to someone she knew. Who did she know with his eyeshape? She looked carefully at the male, who just stared right back at her, before deciding that she must have been dreaming to think that the male looked like someone she knew.

"So when does detention starts?"

"Today after school."

"But today's Friday bastard!"

* * *

"Naruto did not leave any clue on where she was going? You have found no clue on where she went is that what you're telling me?" Tsunade asked, gazing at the shinobis that were standing right in front of her. It had been months since her surrogate daughter had ran away without giving her a single note explaining where she went or why she left them the way she did. "Where would the brat go? She's only a genin and you cannot find her ! You call yourselves ninjas?"

Every single chunin and jounin, the only exception being Shikamaru, gulped and nodded their heads at her. "Her house didn't have any maps to tell us where she went," one of the jounins spoke out, "And we found no evidence to say that there was signs of struggle. It's like she disappeared without any trace!"

"Do we not have any Inuzakas in here?" She snarled.

A member of the clan raised his hands timidly. "Her scent ended in the borders between the Land of Lightning and Land of Snow."

"It just ended there!"

Tsunade rubbed her forehead as the memory of the blond-haired girl rushed through her mind. She had been fine when she checked on her, a little bit shaken up but she didn't show any indication that she wanted to leave Konoha. What exactly happened for the vibrant girl to leave the way she did? What had went through the girl's mind? She wanted an explanation on why the girl who claimed she wanted to be Hokage leave her home the way she did.

Taking in a long deep breath, she tried to keep her voice even as she gazed at the shinobis in front of her. "All of you leave and don't come back here until you find evidence on where Naruto went! Shikamaru stay back."

Everyone furrowed their eyebrows as they gazed at the lazy boy but nodded their head nonetheless at her before dispersing out of the door. Shikamaru stood there with his hands in his pockets, eyes calm as he stared at her but Tsunade knew from her own experience that the boy was not really that calm from the way one of his hands were clenched into a fist. From what she remembered, Naruto was close to this boy along with a couple of other people.

"You want to see me Tsunade-sama."

"You're one of the brat's closest friends aren't you?" The boy blinked his eyes before slowly nodding his head at her. "Then do you have any idea on where she would go? Or what her reasons could be?"

"Naruto is troublesome," Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the boy, who took in a deep breath and continued, "But she wouldn't have left without a reason. Sasuke might have been a reason...they were very close."

"They were friends but that isn't enough..."

"They were _very_ close," Shikamaru stressed, "Out of all the people Naruto knew, she was the closest to Sasuke. Their bond went further than any bond I had with her."

"Is that enough reason for her to leave?"

"Troublesome, I don't know but I do know he's one of them," Shikamaru clenched his hands together, "Naruto would not leave without reason. She's troublesome person to hang with but she's not like Sasuke, she's loyal to the village. Besides if she left for good..."

 _She would tell me,_ Tsunade finished mentally as she looked at the young boy in front of her. Unlike her apprentice, she could clearly see that Naruto leaving him had shaken the boy to the point where he was clearly allowing his emotions to change. Pursing her lips, she gazed at the boy and made her decision.

"Nara Shikamaru, I'm putting you in charge of finding Uzumaki Naruto and bringing her back here, take anyone you want but know that no one is to know about this."

"What about everyone else?"

"I'll debrief them when they gather any clues on where the brat went."

It would not do them any good if Naruto was missing, not for her emotional health nor for the future of Konoha.

* * *

 **Q &A**:

 **Q: Is Naruto going to be place in Tsuna's family?**

A: You'll just have to wait and see.

 **Q:Will there be a chance of Naru going berserk to awaken her flame?**

A: Yes.

 **Q:Will Naru be shoot with the dying will bullet or will she awaken her flames another way?**

A: Naru is going to wake her flames another way.

 **Q:Will the inherited just scrolls from the Sandaime give Naruto some kind of power boost**

A: Y You'll just have to wait and see.

 **Q: Are any other members of rookie 9 apart of her guardians?**

A: Yes, one is already hinted in the end but who the others are, you just have to guess.

 **Q:Why is Sasuke the cloud?**

A: Sasuke is the cloud because he does not like being around other people and like Hibari, he is aloof from

 **A/N: Please review**


	5. Author Note: Hiatus

Hey Guys,

I know I haven't updated my fics but until I finished all my exams, I'll be putting my stories on haitus. I'm sorry for any inconvience it cause to everyone but I need to focus on my studies.

GNFreak.


End file.
